


Kinktober: Dealer's Choice

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Multi, OT3, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda and Rita congratulate Olivia on her promotion.
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Olivia Benson/Rita Calhoun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober: Dealer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Norskabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norskabi/gifts).



Rita feels the admiring glances of the two uniformed officers who enter the elevator with her. She stands slightly in front of them and smooths a hand over one hip, as though there's a wrinkle in her pencil skirt. She can see their smudged reflections in the elevator doors and enjoys the way both of them track the movement of her hand. One of them unabashedly checks out her ass. 

When the elevator stops on her floor, she walks out without glancing backwards, a bit more sway in her hips than she usually has just to give them one more thrill. She's been keyed up since Amanda texted her two hours ago and told her exactly how they were going to congratulate Liv on making Captain, and she's so glad to see the squadroom is deserted as she walks to Liv's office. 

She lets herself in without knocking, meeting Liv's surprised look with a sly smile. She makes a show of glancing around the office as she shuts the door behind her and verifies the blinds are closed. "Did you lose Amanda?" she asks as she flips the lock. 

Olivia doesn't answer, but her eyes fall shut, and her chest heaves. There's a moan from under her desk, and Rita drops all pretense, dropping her coat and briefcase in one of the visitor's chairs and walking around Liv's desk. She pulls Liv's desk chair out enough that she can see Amanda. She's on her knees, mouth trailing up Liv's inner thigh and one hand down her open slacks. Liv's slacks are gone, her panties pushed to one side.

"You said you'd wait," Rita says to Amanda.

'I only just started," Amanda replies, giving Rita her best innocent look. 

"Liar," Rita replies and laughs when Amanda keeps eye contact as she trails her tongue up Liv's slit. "I can't believe you let such a disreputable woman eat your pussy," she says to Liv as she slides her hands over Liv's shoulders and cups her breasts through her shirt. 

Olivia moans and tips her head back, mouth half-open in invitation. "She's very good at it," she says, rolling her hips against Amanda's face. 

Rita undoes the top two buttons of Liv's blouse as she kisses her deep. She slides her mouth from Liv's lips to her cheek, then down to her neck. She pulls Liv's collar to the side so she can bite lightly at her shoulder and also get her free hand into Liv's bra. "Did you have a good first day, Captain?" she asks as she rolls one of Liv's nipples between her fingers. 

"Yes," Liv breathes out. She shivers as Rita pinches her nipple, then gasps as Amanda changes the angle of her mouth. 

"I'm sure you did a great job," Rita says, opening the rest of the buttons on Liv's blouse. Liv's wearing a front-clasp bra, and Rita grins as she opens it one-handed. She bites lightly at Liv's earlobe, then moves to one side, kneeling so she can suck Liv's nipples. 

"Oooh," Liv gasps. Her hand skates over Rita's body, thumb catching against nipple, nails scraping just hard enough down Rita's stomach through her blouse. "I want--"

"In a minute," Rita says. She kisses Liv's left breast, then leans across her to nibble at her other nipple. She slips her hand down Liv's torso and strokes Amanda's hair for a moment before rubbing two fingers against Liv's clit. 

"Oh my god," Liv says. She lifts her hips off the chair, and Amanda--always happy to steal an advantage, slips her arms under Liv's thighs and absolutely buries her face in Liv's cunt. 

"Ooooh, 'Manda. 'Manda." 

Rita smiles against Liv's breast and lifts her fingers from Liv's clit as Amanda gets greedy. She licks her fingers clean, meeting Liv's eyes as she does so. "Are you close, Captain?"

Liv groans and nods drunkenly, hand grasping on Rita's skirt, attempting to pull it up, but the angle isn't good for it. 

"Oh, I can wait," Rita says. "Don't worry. I've got to take my turn after Amanda."

"Wha--what?" Liv gets out, staring at Rita with a dazed expression. 

Rita drops a hand into Amanda's hair and presses her even deeper against Liv. Liv throws her head back and bites her bottom lip, clearly trying to stay quiet. Rita breathes in her ear and tugs at Amanda's hair at the same time. "Once Amanda gets you off, I'm going to take my turn. Then, we were thinking you could sit behind your desk and recover, while Amanda and I give you a show."

Liv groans. It's loud enough it'd carry if anyone was out in the squadroom. Rita kisses the last of the groan from her mouth and bites at the corner of Liv's mouth. Liv starts panting, her whole body quivering. She's about to come. 

Rita stands and steps behind Liv again, squeezing her breasts as she breathes against Liv's ear again and watches Amanda bring Liv to orgasm. "Congratulations, Captain," she murmurs as Liv starts to come. "We look forward to working with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
